1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains is multi-pin cable connectors and in particular to means for screening such cable connectors against electromagnetic waves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In cable connectors the associated cable of which is itself provided with a screen, the problem arises on the one hand of connecting the cable screen through the plug-in connector, with the electrical apparatus to which the connector is fitted, and on the other, of screening the connector housing itself against electromagnetic waves. In order to connect the cable screen through to the associated apparatus, it is known from German "Offenlegungsschrift" No. 2 123 053 as laid open for inspection, to introduce special measures into the connector itself, by means of which a determinate resistance is created between the screen and the connected apparatus. A precondition, however, is that the housing of the cable connector itself must be made of a metal material so that contact between the cable screen and the associated apparatus, can be established through the housing itself.
If, however, the housing of the cable connector is made of synthetic material, then this solution cannot be employed.